


Kim Twins | Do You Guys Fuck?

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Kim Twins, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Scratching, Sky Kim, Twins, kim seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: “Do you want to.. try?” Seungmin asked quietly, half-lidded eyes looking at Sky’s lips like he did a second ago.“Do you?” Sky asked and as an answer, Seungmin leaned down, capturing his brother’s lips with his. Sky moans into the kiss, eyes closing as he placed his hand at the back of Seungmin’s head, lacing his fingers on his hair.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Himself
Kudos: 60





	Kim Twins | Do You Guys Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> NOT RECHECKED

Seungmin sits on his bed where his twin brother is lying just beside him, still asleep. His mind recollecting everything that happened that night and how it escalated to this.

_Last Night_

_“Do you guys fuck?” One of their classmates, Felix, asked and Seungmin blushed, but that was probably from the drink he had while Sky giggled, sipping from his non-alcoholic drink. “Why? Do you want to watch?” He teased and Seungmin blushed deeper, drinking from his sweet beer. He wasn’t drunk, so he understood what everyone was saying._

_Felix scrunched up his nose, more drunk then both of them. “Hell no.” He said before tilting his head before nodding. “Yes actually.” He says, taking back what he said a while ago. Seungmin flicked his forehead. “We don’t fuck.” He slurred out and Sky laughed when Felix flipped him off before facing him. “Seriously”? He asked and Sky shook his head._

_“We don’t.” He answered._

_It was a question everyone tries to ask when they’re sober but never doing so until they were drunk. Everyone could see that they were close. Closer than most twins actually. But that was because they grew up a lot together. Their parents were always working and they had to live helping each other grow up faster than most kids their age. The only good thing in their family is the money. They’re filthy rich, but their parents aren’t always home and when they are, they’re always working._

_Seungmin and Sky were identical and inseparable, despite having different styles and personalities, they learned to work together._

_Seungmin liked going to parties, always seen in a gathering with a beer in his hand with his bomber jacket and snapbacks covering his black hair. He’s always calm, collected and cold to other people besides his twin. And in every party he goes to, Sky was there with a glass of non-alcoholic drink. Sky is more talkative, sweet and friendly. Everyone can tell them apart because not only do they have different hair colors, their styles were different. His usual pastel sweaters and jackets were a great contrast to Seungmin’s dark outfits._

_Just like now, Sky was wearing a pastel blue long sleeve crop top, blue skinny jeans that wrapped his waist and his ass perfectly and white slip-on vans while Seungmin was wearing a white shirt covered by a black cardigan, black jeans with chains hooked on the belt hoops and black boots. “No seriously, you really haven’t thought about it?” Felix asked again, squinting his eyes at the twins. Sky chuckled once again, messing up his blonde hair. “No, Lix.”_

_The night went on and Seungmin managed to not get too drunk, feeling sorry for Sky because he was the one who’s always taking him home. They got home using an uber and Sky let Seungmin lean into him while he opened the door._

_Present_

Sky turns in his sleep and Seungmin gulps, looking at Sky’s neck and chest full of hickies. 

_Last Night_

_Sky drops Seungmin on the bed before heaving out a breath. “You’re getting heavy.” He said and Seungmin grinned, tapping his arm. “Been lifting weights, twinnie.” He said, giggling, and Sky snorted, nodding his head. “Yeah, sure. Can you clean yourself?” He asked and Seungmin pouted, shaking his head. “No.”_

_Sky sighed before kneeling between Seungmin’s legs, taking the buttons off of his cardigan. Seungmin kept quiet while he watched his brother take care of him. Sky managed to take the cardigan off before his fingers curled around the hem of Seungmin’s shirt. “Up.” He states and Seungmin lifts his arms, his shirt lifting up a bit._

_Sky gulps, feeling weirdly hot and bothered from how close he was to his brother’s face. Sky slowly takes off the shirt, eyes landing on his Seungmin’s surprisingly toned body. “Your body.. it’s nice.” Sky says in a whisper when he finally took off Seungmin’s shirt. Sky looks up at Seungmin, eyes full of wonder and.. lust? Seungmin blinks, not realizing that he was looking at him the same way. Felix’s question rang in their heads._

_“Do you guys fuck?”_

_Seungmin’s eyes went to Sky’s lips, licking his own. “Seung.” Sky whispered, making Seungmin look at his eyes. “Huh?” He asked and Sky blinked. “Are you thinking about it too?” He asked back and Seungmin bites his lower lip, almost chewing on it before nodding his head slowly. Sky placed both his hands on Seungmin’s muscly thighs as he moved up a bit, his face closer to his brother’s face. Their noses were touching and the mixture of their drinks hitting each other’s lips._

_“Do you want to.. try?” Seungmin asked quietly, half-lidded eyes looking at Sky’s lips like he did a second ago. “Do you?” Sky asked and as an answer, Seungmin leaned down, capturing his brother’s lips with his. Sky moans into the kiss, eyes closing as he placed his hand at the back of Seungmin’s head, lacing his fingers on his hair._

_Seungmin cups his cheeks and deepens the kiss, sliding a tongue on Sky’s bottom lip. Sky parts his lips, letting his brother’s tongue enter his own, their tongues swirling around each other. Seungmin leans back and Sky opens his eyes in shock and fear, but Seungmin just pulls him to sit on his lap. “Tell me if you want to stop.” Seungmin whispered before kissing him again._

_He left wet and harsh kisses on Sky’s jaw and his neck, making sure to give a few sucks on his neck. Seungmin’s hands find its way to Sky’s exposed waist from his crop top. “Don’t stop.” Sky whispered back before moaning when Seungmin bites into his collarbone. Seungmin moans at that before tugging off Sky’s crop top. His body is less toned than Seungmin’s, but his muscles were defined enough._

_Seungmin lets his right hand wander over his body while the other holds his waist. Sky gasps when Seungmin’s thumb runs over his nipple. Seungmin went back to sucking on his skin while Sky’s plump ass sits on Seungmin’s growing boner. “Fuck..” Seungmin whispered, licking between Sky's chest before sucking on one of his nipples. "Don't stop-Don't stop-Don't stop." Sky repeated, the fingers laced in Seungmin's hair kept getting tighter._

_Present_

Sky moves again, the blanket moving with him showing the back of his thigh. The blanket was just at the right place to cover his ass. Seungmin stared at the exposed skin.

_Last night_

_They were naked now, both too turned on to care about anything else but their own pleasure. Seungmin got his lube and condom from the drawer by his bed and Sky was on his hands and knees already. "Alright." Seungmin whispered more to himself than Sky before he squirted enough lube on his fingers before pushing a finger in._

_Sky gasped, gripping the sheets as he feels Seungmjn curl up his fingers and pump it in and out. He adds another after a few moments, this time, scissoring Sky and going deeper until he hits a spot that made his twin raise his hips from the bed. "More.." Sky groaned out, looking down to see Seungmin adding his third finger as he puts more lube on his hole._

_The blonde whined, closing his eyes when he feels the stretch. Seungmin starts spreading his fingers as he goes in and out. He takes Sky's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head while pumping his fingers. Sky tugs on Seungmin's hair, grinding his ass on the other's fingers while fucking into his mouth. "Fuck-Seung.." He gasped out, releasing pre-cum in his throat._

_Seungmin pulled away, making Sky buck his hips up with a whine. "Stop moving." Seungmin ordered with a deep voice and Sky followed like a good boy. He watched Seungmin, seeing him above him, naked and hard for him, was something he never thought he would ever see._

_Seungmin takes his fingers out before lining up his condom-covered cock and pushing his tip in. Sky inhaled through his nose as he relaxed his body while Seungmin was gripping his hips tightly, forcing himself not to pound his tight ass into the bed._

_Sky takes a moment to get used to his size when Seungmin bottomed out before he nodded. "Please move." He whispered, pulling Seungmin close to him, spreading his legs and scratching his back. Seungmin groans when he pulls back his hips before slamming back down. Sky whimpered, pulling Seungmin's face to his to kiss him. They make-out, drool escaping their lips and teeths clashing with each other while Seungmin starts speeding up._

_Present_

Seungmin hissed quietly when he felt his back ache and he touched a part of it, remembering how hard Sky was scraping his back.

_Last Night_

_Seungmin was still gripping Sky's hips, nails digging into the other's skin. Seungmin's room was filled with beautiful sounds like; the sound of the bed creaking, the bedframe hitting the wall, their skins slapping and their moans and groans escaping their lips. Sky was clawing his back, his arms and gripping the sheets every time Seungmin hit his spot._

_Sweat started dripping down their bodies as Seungmin went deeper, pulling away from Sky to suck and lick on his neck, leaving more marks on his body. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Seungmin groaned out and Sky’s back arched when Seungmin started pulling his hips into him, snapping his hips into him as well. “Oh Seung!” Sky said in a gasp, air almost running out of his lungs as he kept clawing Seungmin’s back._

_“Seung-ah-Seung-I’m-” Sky continued rambling, squirming and sobbing while Seungmin kept groaning into his neck. With three more thrusts, Sky’s body shook under Seungmin, cum squirting on both their torso’s. Sky mewled, lower lip quivering while his eyes closed tightly. Seungmin came in the condom when he felt Sky clench around him, his back arching as well as he buried his cock deeper._

_Seungmin slides out of him, taking the condom off and tying it close before throwing it in the bin by the bed. They both laid side by side, breathless and covered in Sky’s cum. “Fuck.” Sky whispered, breathing heavily. Seungmin nodded, closing his eyes._

_Present_

Sky turns in his sleep and this time, his eyes opened. He looked up at his twin brother and his eyes flashed a look of panic and realization. “Seung?” He asked with a raspy voice, rubbing his eyes while he sits up, the blanket going down and showing more of his marked chest. Seungmin stared at it. “We need to talk.” He says in a whisper and Sky sighs, nodding his head. “We really do.” He answered back, wincing. “ My ass hurts.” Sky added and Seungmin snorted, shaking his head. “Sorry.” He commented and Sky smiled at him a bit before looking down at himself. “Let’s clean up and talk, okay?” He asked and Seungmin nodded, letting him get out of bed first.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> They are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> And please share if you can <3


End file.
